Prince Zodiark (In Space)
Zodiark is Dark Dark Specter's Second-in-Command and a known ex-Ranger from KO-35 and later revealed to be Zhane's elder brother whom was captured by Specter's Forces and filled with enough Darkness that the Gold Ranger Suit melded to his body, permanently tanning him, it was unknown that the attack on KO-35 was actually led by Zodiark whom wore his name proudly while secretly undermining the Evil Alliance. Biography History Youth Zodiark never spent much time with his family even before they died, he was instead obsessed with become strong and powerful enough to change the way that the Galaxy was run, he also ran into a individual named Umbra whom also had the same view that Zodiark did which the youth pledged himself to Zodiark's cause. By the time they reached their Teens, both Zodiark and Umbra were scheduled to become Astro Power Rangers while being surprised to fine Zodiark's immediate family (Zhane) also becoming a Astro Power Ranger including Family Friend: Andros, Zodiark would become the Gold Astro Ranger while Umbra would become the Shadow Astro Ranger. KO-35 Ablaze Zodiark was known as the Star of KO, striking down evil where it lay without so much as a hint of Mercy in his wake and soon Dark Specter took interest in his power and strategical skills, Specter sought to bring Zodiark over to his side by setting up trap after trap which Zodiark escaped most unharmed however eventually one caught him. Specture filled Zodiark with enough Darkness that his Golden Ranger suite melded with his physical being, this caused not only Umbra to go potentially comatose through the feedback through their mental link but also to have Zodiark join Specter's own Forces which Zodiark at the time complied, his first mission would be to lead an attack on KO-35 where he would bring all the remaining Astro Rangers to heel or death depending on the conditions during his mission. Ironically in the following battle, Umbra awakened completily altered by the Darkness' corruption on his body which he quickly took into action what he would do: serve Zodiark, knowing Zodiark's mission provoked Umbra to attack and kill the Astro Rangers: Black, Blue, Pink and White. Incidentally, Zhane would be struck down by a monster and Andros would call a retreat from KO-35, leaving the planet in a ruined state and the Council of Evil victorious but at a price.... Power Rangers - In Space Season 1 Final Battle For most of the "In Space" Series, Zodiark was gathering an army of Darkness wielding elemental KO-35 residents to serve as his council once he played a Coup against the Dark Specter, this however isn't revealed by the Final Battle of Season One where Zordon is freed and the Rangers on numerous worlds managed to fight back the Council of Evil's attempts of invasion, Zodiark and Umbra are given the new campaign to deal with the Astro Rangers which Zodiark sees as a potential failure that could allow him to build his Empire under Specter's nose. Season 2 Category:In Space (Grid Series) Category:PR Villains